Destins entremêlés
by Kotori Shiro
Summary: Il est des choses immuables... Il y en a une toute sur: le Destin... Qui se joue parfois d'Eragon et ses amis !
1. Chapitre I

**Destins entremêlés.**

**Chapitre I.**

Une respiration. Un bruit. Le frottement d'une cape sur le sol. C'était la seule chose de perceptible dans cette nuit noire. Simplement une respiration, un bruit et le frottement d'une cape sur le sol. Une forme gracieuse et fine évoluait dans la nuit noire comme si elle ne faisait pas partie de ce monde, comme si elle était une entité à part entière. Cette forme continua à avançait vers un imposant château. Elle se faufila à l'intérieur de l'immense par cet accéléra le rythme de sa marche jusqu'à courir. Elle sauta par-dessus un garde saoul, endormit par terre, avec une agilité digne d'un chat. Elle se reçut une main par terre et se remit à courir. Elle rentra à l'intérieur du château et referma les lourdes portes derrière elle. Son visage était caché par un capuchon, mais on pouvait voir deux yeux brillants de détermination, d'un beau mauve. On pouvait voir à son côté une épée dont le pommeau avait la même couleur que les deux mirettes. La silhouette repris sa course. Ses talons ne claquaient pas contre le sol dallé du château. Au bout d'un moment, la forme s'arrêta. Elle dégaina son épée et ouvrit silencieusement une porte. La salle était plongée dans les ténèbres. Elle s'introduisit à l'intérieur et arriva jusqu'à un lit. Les rayons de la lune baignés le visage calme et paisible de Murtagh endormi. La silhouette le regarda, un sourire à la commissure des lèvres. Elle pensa :

« Traître… Tu périras par ma lame. »

Elle leva son épée, mais soudain, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. L'ombre frémit de surprise. Elle n'eut le temps d'esquiver le moindre geste que Murtagh se releva et lui attrapa un poignet, le poignet de la main qui tenait l'épée. Il le tordit et la personne gémit tout en lâchant son épée qui se tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd. Murtagh prit son opposant par la taille et lui faucha les jambes. Tous deux tombèrent sur le lit, Murtagh dominant son adversaire. Le capuchon lui cachait les yeux, mais, à a cause de sa légèreté et de ses formes, il avait deviné que son opposant et _une opposante_, une jeune fille, peut-être même une femme. Il eut un demi-sourire et murmura :

« Pourquoi donc une créature comme toi commettrait un tel crime ? Pourquoi souiller de mon sang des mains si fines et si jolies ? Qui es-tu donc pour souhaiter ma mort ? »

La personne ne répondit. Murtagh leva le capuchon qui recouvrait le visage, tout en bloquant la femme. Une fois chose faite, il put découvrir de longs cheveux noirs ébène et deux yeux mauves qui le fixaient avec haine, dégoût et mépris. Le visage de la jeune femme était ovale et fin et d'une pâleur digne des elfes, bien qu'elle n'ait rien des elfes. Murtagh sourit et dit :

« Tu n'a pas répondu à ma question… Qui es-tu ? »

La jeune femme eut un demi-sourire. Elle siffla de haine :

« Je suis quelqu'un qui veut te nuire, car tu n'es qu'un traître. »

Sa main droite bougea subtilement et un petit couteau apparut dans la paume de sa et elle le planta dans le poignet de Murtagh, qui surpris, gémit de douleur et se redressa. La jeune femme profita de ce moment d'inattention pour se dégager de Murtagh et ouvrir la fenêtre. Elle le regarda et dit :

« Je suis Inasta. Adieu, Murtagh. Car lorsque notre route se recroisera, ton ennemi sera plus fort. »

Elle sauta par la fenêtre et disparut. Murtagh l'avait regardé sans bouger, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Il enleva le petit couteau de son poignet et marmonna :

« Waise heill. »

Il sentit une conscience frôler la sienne et Thorn lui parla :

« J'ai sentit que tu avais un problème, mon maître… Je n'ai eu le temps de voler à ton secours. Que s'est-il passer ? »

« Rien, Thorn… Une certaine Inasta est venu me rendre une visite de courtoisie. Mais, notre entretient à tourner à mon désavantage. Elle s'est enfuie. »

« Vous pourriez la retrouver, si vous… »

« Non, coupa Murtagh. Laisse-la… Lorsque je la retrouverais, je la tuerai. Maintenant, laisse-moi dormir. Et fais de même. Une longue journée nous attend demain. »

« Oui, mon maître. »

La connections se coupa et Murtagh se recoucha, en repensant à Inasta, qui lui voulait sa mort alors qu'il ne la connaissait même pas. Loin du château, cette dernière courait, le visage caché de nouveau par son capuchon, en pensant :

« Je dois retrouver Eragon. Je dois aller chez les Vardens ! »


	2. Chapitre II

**Destins entremêlés.**

****

**Titre:** Destins entremêlés

**Résumé:** Il est des choses immuables. Il y en a une tout sur: le Destin... Qui se joue parfois d'Eragonet ses amis.

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** Aucun personnage, sauf Inasata,ne m'apaprtient... Ils sont tous à Christopher Paolini.

**Chapitre II :**

Eragon se réveilla en sursaut. La mort de Hrothgar l'avait beaucoup affecté. Lorsqu'il se tourna sur le côté, il put voir le visage fin et doux d'une Arya endormie. Le simple fait de partager la même tente que la princesse elfe apaisait le jeune Dragonnier. Il eut un petit sourit, se remit sur le dos et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il commença à être lentement bercé par le crincrin régulier des criquets. Demain, il serait en forme et prêt à combattre Murtagh. Murtagh… En repensant à lui et à cette douloureuse révélation, il sentit ses yeux lui piquer. Il mit ses mains dessus pour s'empêcher de pleurer, mais cela n'empêcha pas quelques larmes de rouler sous la paume de ses mains. Un goût amer envahit son nez et sa bouche. Incapable de se calmer, il jeune garçon se leva et sortit furtivement de la tente, afin d'éviter de réveiller Arya. Une douce brise lui caressa le visage et joua avec ses cheveux. Il leva la tête vers les cieux étoilés et marmonna :

« Monde cruel… Pourquoi toi, mon Destin, t'acharnes tu donc sur moi de cette manière ? Pourquoi m'empêche tu de vivre comme les autres ?

-Peut-être parce qu'au bout de toutes ces épreuves, tu as une récompense et qu'ainsi, elle te paraîtra plus belle et te sera meilleure, répondit une voix douce derrière lui. »

Le Dragonnier sursauta et se retourna. Il vit Arya, debout et aussi réveillée qu'une personne ne s'étant jamais endormie. L'elfe lâcha la tenture de la tente qui se referma derrière elle dans un bruit sourd. La jeune femme s'approcha d'Eragon de sa démarche souple et sauvage à la fois. Elle leva légèrement la tête vers le ciel et regarda les astres à son tour. Le jeune homme détourna la tête et fixa un sapin, comme pour essayer de lui trouver un soudain intérêt qu'auparavant, il ne lui aurait jamais trouvé. Il murmura :

« Je suis désolé, Arya Svit-kona. Je t'ai réveillée… »

Arya, le nez toujours en l'air, eut un demi-tour sourire et regarda son interlocuteur du coin de l'œil :

« Tu n'a pas à 'excuser, Eragon. Nous, les elfes, dormons peu, voire très peu. Quelques heures nous suffisent. Nous pourrions même rester des semaines entières sans fermer l'œil. Mais, nous risquons de nous affaiblir considérablement au point de vue magie. Nous ne pourrions alors pas utiliser toutes nos capacités… »

Eragon, malgré cette explication, était encore gêné et ne regarda pas Arya. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la main de la jeune elfe se poser sur son épaule. Puis, Arya pose une main sur la joue du jeune homme et lui tourna la tête. Eragon se laissa faire, mais sentit un muscle de sa mâchoire vibrer. Il souffla :

« Arya, je…

-Chut… Eragon-vo… Tu en as autant envie que moi… »

Arya se rapprocha un peu de lui et murmura :

« Tu n'es encore qu'un enfant… Mes tes yeux ont vu tout ce qu'un adulte a vu au cours de sa vie. Tu as l'esprit, le courage et la sagesse d'un adulte… »

Eragon tourna enfin la tête vers Arya et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il leva la main et frôla la joue d'Arya. Mais, encore gêné, il dit :

« Je ne veux pas faire…

-Une bêtise ? Le coupa Arya. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme soutinrent le regard d'Eragon et elle dit :

« Tu as peur de faire une bêtise ?

-Que dirait ta mère ? Renchérit Eragon.

- Ma mère ne compte pas… Tout ce qui compte pour le moment, c'est toi et moi, non ? »

Eragon cilla et hocha la tête. Elle était là, debout devant lui, prête à s'offrir a lui ! Prête à faire fi de la différence d'âge pourtant si béante entre eux deux. Mais, l'aimait-elle vraiment ? Eprouvait-elle les même sentiments que lui avait pour elle ? Avait-il la même force, la même signification ? Il savait comment il l'aimait, ce qu'il serait capable de faire pour satisfaire le moindre de ses désirs. Puis, il se souvint de la prophétie d'Angela. Cependant, il se souvint aussi d'une chose : la sorcière n'avait pas précisé si cette femme l'aimerait en retour. Il baisa la tête et dit, déconcerté :

« Puisses-tu me pardonner, Arya Svit-kona… Mais, je n'ai le droit de faire aucune erreur… »

Arya fronça ses sourcils arqués et enleva délicatement ses mains du corps d'Eragon, puis dit, d'une voix où aurait pu pointer un soupçon de déception :

« Ah… Bon… Très bien… »

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la tente. Eragon releva la tête et la jeta en arrière, en serrant les dents. Il venait encore de faire une bourde. Il aurait dû saisir l'occasion, mais c'était trop tard. Il remit sa tête correctement et regarda l'elfe, quasiment arrivé près de la tente. IL sentit une conscience frôler la sienne puis, il entendit la voix de Saphira lui murmurer :

« Fonce, petit homme, il n'est pas trop tard… »

Eragon serra les poings et, avant qu'Arya ne disparaisse à l'intérieur de la tente, il l'appela. L'elfe s'arrêta et se retourna. Mais, surprise, elle ne sut quel pied avancer en premier, ce qui eut pour effet de faire avancer les deux. Elle commença donc à chuter. Eragon, malgré le fait de savoir que sa belle se recevrait à merveille, c'élança vers elle et la rattrapa. Mais, son pied glissa sur une feuille et tous deux tombèrent à terre ? Eragon sentit l'odeur d'épines de grand sapin vert fraîchement moulé émaner de la longue et soyeuse chevelure ébène d'Arya. Il les respira et passa sa main dedans. Il sentit l'elfe frémir. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement pendant que la jeune femme releva la tête. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et dit :

« Je me suis mal exprimé… Ce que je voulais dire… C'est… En es-tu sûre ? Le veux-tu vraiment ? »

Arya ne dit rien. Elle prit simplement appuis sur une main tandis que l'autre prenait celle d'Eragon. Elle la porta à son cœur et dit :

« Ce cœur bat pour toi depuis que je t'ai véritablement parlé à l'Isindar Mithrim. Quand tu t'éloignes de moi, quand tu par combattre, quand je suis partie lors de la Célébration du Serment de Sang ou que je me suis mise en colère contre toi à cause du faithr, il me fait mal : ce cœur qui bat tout au fond de moi… »

Eragon considéra un moment Arya avec un regard rêveur et récupéra sa main. Il prit délicatement celle d'Arya et la posa sur sa poitrine à lui. Il dit, alors d'une voix douce :

« Lui bat pour t'ai depuis que je t'ai vu dans la prison de Gil'Ead. Mais, j'ai su que je t'aimais vraiment lorsque j'ai su ton rôle parmi les elfes.

- La prophétie d'Angela ?

- Oui, sa prophétie s'est révélée en partie exacte. »

Arya le regarda et ne dit rien. Eragon eut un léger sourire et se rapprocha de son aimée, pendant qu'elle faisait de même. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent un instant, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et se scellèrent dans leur premier baiser. Eragon se redressa, embrassant toujours Arya. Il la prit dans ses bras comme une marié et les deux amoureux disparurent sous la tente...


End file.
